What Hurts The Most
by Tenka no Miko
Summary: Kagome is going through emotional trauma after losing the one she held closest. NOT an InuKag pairing. Oneshot Songfic


A/N - This song inspired me while I was watching the music video. So, here is a one-shot song-fic about Rascal Flatt's 'What Hurts the Most'.

And I'm not revealing the pairing. Figure it out. :3

--- ---

_So close. He was so close. The pain inside is ripping apart my world._

_"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I screamed. "YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!" _

_Strands of raven hair fell in front of my face. Mom looked at me. Her face was wet with tears. I dropped my sweatshirt. _

_"YOU HATED HIM!"_

_I pinned her against the wall. She broke free. Restrained me. I struggled to escape her grasp._

_"ADMIT IT!"_

_She continued holding me. My knees gave out. She came down with me. I stopped resisting. I sobbed. Cried my eyes out. How could he really be gone!_

_"Shh... it's gonna be okay honey..." she says, stroking my hair._

_"No. It'll never be okay. Ever again."_

--  
I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears every now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in awhile  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me  
---

Running. Holding his hand. So warm. My destiny rested in it's palm. An open field around us. Time and space disappeared. All that mattered was me and him.

"What do you see in the future?"

His voice enveloped me, filled my senses, flew me away.

"You first."

"Well... I see you."

I sat up. The blue sky tumbled down upon me. So infinite. So blue. I got up to my feet, and walked away.

"What about you?"

I laughed and turned around.

"It's a secret."

---  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
---

_I walked into the desolate classroom. My hair was messy. My uniform hadn't been washed in ages. I didn't care anymore. The classroom silenced._

_"Hey, Higurashi, jinx anyone else?" Suko-san sneered._

_"Go away."_

_"Ohh, Ms. Perfect isn't so jolly lately!" she taunted._

_"I said, GO AWAY."_

_"Ms. Higurashi!" the teacher's voice rang, scoldingly._

_"I don't care."_

_His desk... so empty beside mine. I forced a smile at Ayumi-san and Eri-san._

_"I need to leave."_

_I walked out. The darkness of the Sengoku Jidai was calling me..._

---  
It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
---

He held me. His arms encircled my waist. My head rested on his shoulder. I felt eyes on me from the woods. I didn't care.

"I'll wait for you."

"I'll be expecting it."

Then I jumped into the well for the last time.

---  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
---

_I ran. Tripped, fell, felt my wrist move out of place, got up, kept running. He was gone forever. But..._

_I had to try._

_I slammed open the doors to the shrine. The ancient seals covered the well._

_I couldn't get in._

_"I'm so sorry!" I whispered, dropping to my knees. My bag falls next to me. "So sorry..." _

_I buried my head in my hands. Sobbed. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't!_

_But..._

_He is._

---  
What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
---

A knock came on the front door. I blinked in confusion. Who would be visiting at 11:00 at night? I got up and answered it.

A policeman stood there.

"May I help you...?"

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi?"

"Yes..."

"We have terrible news."

He said those words.

"No... NO!"

---  
Not seeing that and loving you...  
That's what I was trying to do...  
---

_I ran some more. Down the sidewalk, desolate corpses surrounding me. Everyone looked the same. I ran into the cemetary. I collapsed in front of his marker._

_"I'm so sorry... so... sorry..."_

_I sobbed into the ground. How could people so cruel exist? Why did they choose him?_

_Why did they take him away from me? Why did they murder him in the gunfight!_

_"I saw you! Sesshomaru, I saw you!"_

--- ---

How's that? Heh, see ya in my next one-shot:3


End file.
